<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Impala by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931405">In the Impala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Drawing, Fanart, Frottage, Incest, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Nudity, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, The Impala (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A colored pencil drawing inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919768">this fic</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Impala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts">ellerkay</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919768">Nowheresville</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay">ellerkay</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ellerkay with love. 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Colored pencil on paper. Quote from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919768">Nowheresville</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay">ellerkay</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>